Treason
by brookeisabaddie
Summary: Discovering the Mount Weather is tainted, Clarke must confront her feelings and the same authority that sentenced her father to death and her to the Skybox. Treason? Sure. The right thing to do? Yes. Bellamy/Clarke.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

In retrospect, the idea was completely absurd and idiotic. Who thinks it's a great idea to give teenagers moonshine, music, and access to weapons? _Honestly! _There had to be some type of law against that combination somewhere…oh, yeah—there were laws like that on the Ark. Yet, they weren't on the Ark anymore and they weren't (technically) fighting for survival either. So, when Octavia gallantly suggested that they "settle into" their new home amongst the Mountain People, Clarke sighed and let Octavia proceed with her party planning.

That moment of agreement faded as she saw the mess unfolding before her. People weren't just buzzed—no they were highly intoxicated. She was an entirely different color than her previous faint blush. She now sported a pale complexion that would be named, if it so happened to be a crayon, what-the-hell-have-I-done white. She saw her friends throwing back drinks, high-fiving and grinded on each other. If she were still in charge…

"Clarke!" Octavia slurred, moving her hips to the beat of the heavy bass, "Drink more!" Octavia didn't look sad. She never looked sad… but, she was entirely sad and completely upset ever since Lincoln "abandoned" her. Clarke didn't want to throw it in Octavia's face that Lincoln wasn't the type of person to abandon her. She was keeping quiet on that note until she had proof to support her theory. Octavia looked charming in her clean clothes…but she didn't look like Octavia—not the way Clarke saw Octavia. She looked like a scared little girl with a broken heart and broken wings. Clarke thought about how Bellamy must be dealing with it-seeing his sister so hurt.

Clarke watched Octavia with _that look _in her eyes. Soon, her mouth fell open at the sight of _Monty _downing multiple glasses of his moonshine. She shoved passed Octavia, sending her a glare that said "this is out of control" before snatching the remaining glass out of Monty's hand. "Are you insane?" She hissed, "Alcohol poisoning is a thing!"

"Chill out _mom._" Monty laughed along with the other kids that seemed to enjoy his drunken disrespect and flushed face. Clarke, without much thought, grabbed a fistful of Monty's shirt and brought him so close to her face that she could see his pupils react.

"Listen to me when I say that your night is officially over. I don't want to see your face around here. I don't want to see you pick up a single drink on your way out. Go back to your quarters, get in bed and I'll be by in let's say…" She glanced at her watch, "Forty-five minutes. If you aren't asleep, Monty Greene…so help me god I will _personally _put you on lock-down."

"You really don't have that type of authority." Some jackass with a gun hanging off his side said with a smug smile on his face. "You aren't a leader anymore, _Princess. _You're one of us." She couldn't even remember her name because he was so flustered.

"Back off." Clarke said angrily, "Now." She released Monty and watched him scramble out of the door. She wasn't in the mood for some guy to get in her face. She'd had enough of _that _once her reign over the juveniles ended. At least, that's what she kept telling herself to make up for the fact that her reign had ended so quickly.

"What are you going to do about it Princess?" He asked, his hand gripping the piece threateningly. "I think you're the one that needs to back off."

Clarke glared at him, stepping forward. "I'm not scared of you."

The teenager took his gun from his side and began to point it to her. "Back off, man." Miller came in out of nowhere and stood between Clarke and the gun. Clarke thought about how nice Miller looked for a moment…how different. In that moment, she didn't like different.

"Move, Miller you aren't second anymore. You're just like her- no authority." The kid aimed his gun at Miller, motioning once for him to get out of the way. Miller stood strong before her. "Come on man, move!"

"I'm not moving." He said. "Shoot me." That's when Clarke smelt it. God, it was everywhere. She didn't know if it was _just _Miller or if it had been the whole place but the overpowering smell of moonshine filled her senses.

"_I'm not moving_." The kid mocked and then he pulled the trigger. The scene unfolded before her eyes too fast to process it in that but when she fell down to grip Miller's foot instinctively, she grasped what had happened. Harper jumped in a shoved the gun down…Miller and Harper protected her… She looked down at the blood covering her hands while she applied pressure on his foot.

"Son of a bitch!" He screamed. Clarke knew his words were abnormal…at least, they were to her. The party was quickly dispersing as people started to run. Clarke knew what was going to follow this event so she took a second to search the room.

Her eyes locked on Octavia, "Go." She said sternly, "Get in your room, and don't leave it." Clarke wasn't in the mood to deal with Octavia getting arrested for hosting the event. By that- she meant she wasn't in the mood for Bellamy to yell at her for letting Octavia be so reckless.

"Clarke-" She tried to argue.

"I'll take the fall, O. Just go." Octavia nodded before running behind people, blending in. Clarke was confident that she would make it to her room because Octavia was 1). Resourceful and 2). Able to hide fairly well. Her eyes returned to Miller's bleeding foot and his string of profanities. She knew the wound wasn't going to result in amputation or anything too seriously because the bullet went straight through, luckily dodging any extremely important areas. It was going to put him off of his feet for a while which would completely piss him off. "Harper, I'm going to need you to keep pressure on this."

"Me? What? Why?" She asked, her eyes full of fear.

Clarke sighed, "Because I'm about to be arrested."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Clarke sat in the temporary holding cell, her hands bound by actual handcuffs. She sighed heavily because she was exhausted…She could feel the dried blood under her nails, lining her skin. She thought about Miller and Harper—she thought about how it was nice that she had someone on her side during these times.

She wanted to be happy like everyone else but there were too many things wrong with the situation presented before her. She had so many questions that remained unanswered… such as, why did they never contact the Ark? Why don't they have a relationship with the grounders? Why didn't they share their resources with the grounders? Why did they choose to share resources with the Ark survivors? Why are they being so nice?

Her thoughts were interrupted by the loud beeping noise associated with her release. Clarke thought she would have to awkwardly stare at her mother but instead, she met those familiar brown eyes. "Octavia." She said aggravated, "What part of go home and don't leave did you not follow?"

"The part where you expected me to let you sit in jail for a party I threw." She said, "You're my best friend. I'm not leaving you behind."

Octavia's words made Clarke think of their previous situation. Was it weird to say she _missed it? _Clarke nodded because she was exhausted and Octavia's actions were already completed. "So, you told Bellamy?" Clarke looked down at her feet while she talked, crossing her arms. Was it weird to say that she _missed him? _She never saw him anymore. Ever. She never thought she needed him by her side but the more she walked through this place, the more she wished for the openness that she once called home.

They walked down the white hallways in conversation, noting how the hallways shifted. Clarke had the entire place memorized.

"Tell my overprotective, jackass brother that I threw a party and got you arrested?" Octavia shook her head, "I don't have a death wish."

"I doubt he would care about the latter part."

Octavia frowned, "Still haven't talked to each other?"

"No." She said, a little too much disappointment seeping through her voice. "I don't know what I expected, Octavia. Like, I really don't…its Bellamy, I mean it wasn't like we were best friends."

"No, you just put your lives in each other's hands for a month while simultaneously running a camp full of morons." Octavia said sarcastically, "Of course you weren't best friends."

Clarke sighed heavily, "I'm going to check on Miller." Her finger pointed towards the medical wing. Octavia nodded and followed. "You can go home now, O."

"I've got nothing to do at home." She said, "It's boring and I don't like to sit there and think." _About Lincoln. _

Clarke nodded before grabbing the arm of Dr. Tsing as she hurriedly walked across the hallway. "Nathan Miller?" Clarke realized she wasn't being too kind, "Please where is he?"

"Third room to the left." The doctor said monotonously. Clarke and she didn't have a good relationship even if Clarke had to deal with her on a daily basis alongside Abby. Octavia nudged Clarke when the doctor walked away.

"You need to work on your bedside manner." She joked, "You can't be cold towards these people forever."

Clarke shrugged as she reached the door, "He saved my life tonight. What do I say?"

"Thank you?" Octavia suggested, "I mean it's Miller…It's his job."

"It _was _his job, Octavia." Clarke said, "His position faded along with the rest of our _jobs _when they came down here." She wasn't trying to sound completely bitter but she was. God…she was so bitter. She finally pushed open the door and faced her hero. "Hey, Nathan…" She said before she spotted _him _in the corner of the room.

"Hey." Miller said, straightening up. "What are you doing here?" He looked over at Bellamy with wide eyes before looking back at her. Octavia cleared her throat, waving at Miller. "Damn." Clarke didn't know why Miller was being so secretive because Bellamy was asleep.

"You saved me tonight." Clarke said, "Your blood is literally on my hands."

He shrugged, "Any time. Can't have the princess dying on my watch, can I?" Clarke swallowed hard when she recalled her words right outside a few moments ago. She held her hands up and darted towards the sink to clean them. The sound of the water hitting the metal in the sink caused Bellamy to jolt awake. "Hey sleeping beauty."

Bellamy didn't respond. She felt his eyes on her. God, what has it been…couldn't just be days, could it? No…it'd been weeks. It'd been weeks since she'd seen him, weeks since she'd talked to him last. "Hey." He directed it towards her.

She looked up, "Hey." She returned to her hands, scrubbing between her fingers before hitting the anti-bacterial soap a couple of times.

"I don't have any diseases." Miller said jokingly. Clarke faked a smile and looked up at him. "You okay?" He seemed to forget Bellamy was sitting beside him. He seemed to forget that he wanted to hide the part from him.

"Ask me tomorrow." Clarke said, "Seriously, Nathan…" She said not remembering when it became Nathan rather than Miller. Maybe when Princess became more of a nickname rather than her position in camp…

Bellamy furrowed his eyebrows, "What happened?"

"Nothing." Octavia said, trying to save her _own _ass. Bellamy looked at her, "Okay, fine. Clarke, you tell him."

"Nathan-"

"Miller." Bellamy said almost too quickly. His eyes burning holes into her eyes when he talked directly to her. She felt the flutter in her throat before she could continue.

"Miller." Clarke rolled her eyes, "Took a bullet for me tonight." She smiled towards Miller, breaking the connection between her and Bellamy.

"Not really a bullet for you, Clarke." He said modestly, "I did tell the asshole to shoot me."

"Only because he was going to shoot me." Clarke said, "That was incredibly brave, by the way."

Bellamy stood up, taking back his crown of alpha-male. "You put yourself in a situation to get shot?" His question wasn't directed towards Miller—the person who actually got shot. _Hold on…people might start to think you care… _Clarke thought before she opened her mouth to speak.

"Clarke got arrested!" Octavia jumped in because for some reason she thought going to jail outranked almost getting shot. Clarke then realized how drunk Octavia had been hours ago. "Yeah."

"Arrested?" Bellamy said, "Damn Princess you've been busy."

She didn't think before she said, "You have no idea."

XXX

Bellamy and Clarke walked out of the medical room a little after 2:00 AM. Octavia had retired at that point and Miller had succumbed to the drugs keeping his pain at ease. "You saved Octavia tonight." Bellamy said sleepily while they walked around. "Thank you."

"Bellamy Blake says thank you and I don't have any way to prove it." Clarke giggled, "You look good." She blushed at her words when he glanced over at her. "I haven't seen you since we got here and you look clean." She elaborated, "I didn't mean good-looking. Of course you're good-looking…it's you."

Her fumbling words caused him to laugh, "You look good, too." He bumped into her playfully. "Where are you staying? I'll walk you to your place."

"And a gentleman." Clarke opened her mouth in an '_O' _to fake shock. "Who are you?"

"Shut up, Griffin." Bellamy said, "I'm allowed to make sure you get home safely."

Clarke shook her head, "It's not home." She didn't realize she was voicing her thoughts until Bellamy grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"What do you mean?"

She tried to correct herself, "I mean it doesn't feel like home."

"Oh." Bellamy said, continuing to walk with her. "I like it here. I feel…"

"Safe?" She suggested with a sigh, "Yeah. You're right, it feels safe."

"Clarke says I'm right…damn, this is a night of extraordinary events." He mused, "I meant it when I said you look good…" She heard the change in his voice, felt the way his hand extended towards her lower back…she said nothing. She didn't fight it, she didn't pretend to be shocked about it. This was Bellamy… "Where do you live?"

"Next story." She said.

"Apartments?" He said with a twinge of something across his face. "You share with your mom?"

"No." Clarke said, "I know you have an apartment."

"Yeah but I'm—"

"You're what?" Clarke asked, "Older?"

"Yeah." He replied with a smirk across his lips. "I'm older."

Clarke shrugged, finding the stairwell railing. She started to walk faster than him once she reached her floor. She nearly skipped to her door, placing the key from her pocket in the lock. He caught up with her, his hand finding her waist three seconds before his lips found her neck. She felt him pressed behind her—not knowing exactly how to react she opened the door, welcoming the space before her. She slipped out of her jacket before turning to him. Her face felt like it was on fire while she motioned for him to take off his boots.

He did so before he opened his mouth, "Clarke…about these last few weeks."

She put her hand up, "It's no big deal." She was lying because it actually was a big deal that the only person she trusted—her partner—had abandoned her. She didn't want to think about that right now. She didn't want to think about her suspicions and her pain…she didn't want to think about the fate of Lincoln or the fate of her people or how this god-forsaken place made her feel like she was an animal trapped in a cage. She wanted to think about the superficial Bellamy Blake that stood before her. She wanted to think about sex… and then she wanted to think about absolutely nothing.

She closed the distance, pressing her lips to his in a quick manner to test the waters. He responded immediately, wrapping his arms around her waist and leading her towards her bedroom. She assumed the layout to his apartment was similar because he knew exactly where it would be. He was quick, she would give him that. Their clothes lined the metal floor that chilled her feet after moments of passionate kisses and soft moans. She went to pull away to check her surroundings but his teeth clamped gently down on her lip before her body hit the mattress.

For a second, she took in the way his cold feet mingled with hers as he placed delicate kisses on her collarbone before coming back up to her neck and returning to her lips. His tousled hair and lightened cheeks were also a sight as the motion sensor on her night light illuminated the bedroom. "You have a nightlight?" He joked while she blushed. "How cute."

"Just shut up." She said, her hand gripping his neck and pushing his mouth onto hers. His fingers ran down her sides to her calf before he took a strong hold of her leg and wrapped it around his back. She counted the seconds before he slipped himself inside of her.

One… _Oh my god I'm a total fucking idiot._

_Two…What the hell is Octavia going to think about this?_

_Three… What the hell am I going to think about this?_

_Four… What is he waiting for?_

_Five… Those have to be the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen._

She moaned loudly while he thrust into her. His composition completely shattered as his face became heated with his every action. Every now and again he'd lose control and let small groans escape his lips. Those groans were the only thing that told Clarke that she was doing it right…that the movements of her hips and the way her hands trailed up and down his back meant something to him. His neck was buried into her neck as his thrusts became tauntingly slow as if he were trying to savor the moment rather than expedite his own personal release.

She looked at him, her hand extended towards his cheek so he would look back at her. She wanted to see his eyes-how dumb was that? She just wanted to see the raw emotions in his eyes while he fucked her. On some level, that had to be insane.

And even when things became a hot white _tingle _she was still thinking about those eyes and the way he smiled down at her before he closed them again and kissed her lips before he started panting. He called her name in a low groan before he finished and sub-sequentially rolled off of her, his legs partially tangled with hers.

She begged her breathing to return to a state of normalcy. Literally, begged. "Clarke…" He started, causing her to close her eyes. _This is just a one night thing…probably a mistake…_Her thoughts prepared her for the speech he was setting up in his head.

"You don't have to say anything, Bellamy." She said coolly when she was finally able to become a rational person again. "I know how this works."

"Do you?" He said, head deep in her favorite pillow.

Clarke nodded, "Yeah. So let's not waste time, okay? I have to check on Nathan tomorrow, do a bit of medical training and you probably have other things to do. God knows you've been _really_ busy." And there it was… all the pain she was covering up with her lie earlier resurfacing. "Don't worry about locking the door." She turned over to her side, away from him, detatching their legs in the process. He exhaled, getting out of the bed and grabbing his clothes.

She heard the door close and that's when she cried.

Hot tears falling down her cheeks like rain drops over…what? Because she couldn't possibly be crying over Bellamy Blake. That's not what it was...it was the pressure, right? The pressure of being demoted and having to live this normal apple pie life when a few weeks ago it was this adrenaline dream. Right? She was upset because she'd given up so much and she was tired—that was also why she was crying—had to be because she was tired…

She was not crying over Bellamy Blake—at least that's what she kept telling herself.

But, she was crying over Bellamy Blake and those damn brown eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Clarke steeled herself against any conflicting emotions with her schedule. Miller—no longer Nathan because Nathan was too personal—was her top priority. She did owe him a little bit of her life. She brought him lunch, and not that disgusting stuff they try to pawn off on the patients when they've injured themselves either. An actual lunch. Miller seemed pleased with that, "Thanks princess." He laughed as he stuffed his face with pizza. "This is the best thing I've ever had."

"Sure it is." Clarke nodded, making herself comfortable in the chair. "They tell you when you can leave?"

"I figure after I eat this amazing lunch you've brought me, I'll sign myself out." Miller said, "You alright? You seem distracted."

Clarke shrugged, "Just tired."

"You know, the beds are lot more comfortable than those mattresses we had back home but I haven't slept good in days." He shrugged, "Except last night but that was due to drugs not because I could actually sleep." She'd never heard him talk so much in the entire time she'd been on earth. She decided not to call him out on calling the camp _home _because she really needed to listen to someone talk about stupid things like mattresses and pizza for a little bit.

She stayed with him for a little bit before she decided it was time they both did something else with their time. She promised to visit him tomorrow at his place to check up on his foot. He told her she didn't have to. Naturally, she insisted.

The next item on her list was something she'd been dreading for weeks. She was going to talk to Finn Collins. Except, talking to Finn was a little difficult. He'd been arrested for risking the lives of the mountain people during one of his reckless actions. Clarke hadn't been there for him and she regretted that. She walked through the familiar jail cell areas before meeting the guard. "I want to talk to Finn Collins." She said, "He's like the only real prisoner here."

The guard rolled his eyes, pointed towards a white door at the end of the hall and went back to his previous conversation with the blonde bimbo at the door. Clarke mumbled a thank you before heading down the hallway and opening the door. She looked around at the empty cells which seemed more guarded than the others…no they seemed like cages. She spotted him. He jumped up weakly, almost stumbling. "Finn?" She asked him, looking at his sickly figure. "Hey…what's wrong?"

"You shouldn't be here, Clarke." He said, "No one's allowed back here."

"The guard let me through." Clarke told him, "What's wrong? Are you sick?"

"Pois-"

"Hey!" Someone yelled, "You can't be back here! Who the hell let you in here, young lady?"

Clarke crossed her arms, "The guard." She said, motioning towards the door she walked in through. "Is he sick? Are you trying to help him?" She hadn't processed Finn's words yet…she wouldn't do that until much later.

"He's in quartine. It's not safe for you to be here." The woman said, "Please return to your designated areas."

"I'll see you later, Finn." Clarke promised him while the woman turned her shoulders away from him and pushed her out of the door. Clarke turned on her heel, "What the hell is wrong with him?"

"Please." She said, "That language is not fitting for a young lady like yourself."

Clarke huffed, "I don't give a fuck what you deem fitting for me to say? What is wrong with my friend?" She heard footsteps from behind her and she turned to meet Kane_. Dammit… _

"Clarke." Kane said, "Annabeth is right…you really should watch your mouth. Go on back to your friends." Clarke stomped away, hearing Kane saying something about. "I guess it's true what they say about not being able to stay away from prison once you're in…what a shame, her mother is really a good woman." Annabeth commented on his statement but Clarke didn't catch it.

What the hell is going on here?

She demanded to know what was going on, actually. And if Kane knew—dammit her mother had to know! She walked through the hallways that she rarely dared to go down while she searched for her mother. Usually, she was with Dr. Tsing but today was Sunday and Abby liked to be political on Sunday. She would be near the library or residential halls of the elitists. Her hands were balled up into fists when she turned the corner and ran directly into Bellamy. God, she didn't even have to look at him because she'd memorized the smell of him from her now least-favorite pillow.

She did, on the other hand, have to open her eyes to see who he was walking with. A girl…one she'd never seen. One she instantly hated because she deemed the girl prettier than her. "Where are you going?" Bellamy asked, something sparkling in her eyes.

"I'm looking for my mom." She said coldly, shoving through him and his new _friend. _She heard him whisper something to the girl and then she heard his footsteps behind her. "What?"

"Are we going to talk about last night or are we just going to pretend it didn't happen?"

"We're going to pretend a lot of things didn't happen." Clarke said, "Last night being one of them."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Bellamy said, "What other things are we going to forget?"

"Oh…" Clarke said bitterly, "I forgot. Your mind has already erased the fact that we can't trust anyone." She didn't think she sounded paranoid. He did.

He looked at her with a confused expression, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Finn." She said flatly, not paying attention to his reaction at all. "I just visited him and—I have to talk to my mom. I'm sorry, I can't do this." She put her hands in the air before heading off down the hallway again. This time she didn't hear his footsteps behind her.

She was getting used to not hearing his footsteps behind her when she'd grown accustomed to it. She felt the sting of tears in her eyes once more—not for a lover, but for a partner. She missed that and it killed her. She missed everything—everything that was supposed to be horrible for her. She took in a sharp breath before she barged into the library. She demanded attention.

She demanded the attention a leader deserved and honestly, that didn't go over too well.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Octavia looked at her with an arched eyebrow, "This is seriously the second time I've had to get you out of lock up. I'm scared that they won't let you out next time, Clarke!" Clarke rolled her eyes, walking quickly throughout the hallways with Octavia on her heels. The frisky brunette's hands were moving as she went into an unintelligible lecture. Octavia recognized the walk as Clarke's signature walk…she wanted to smile but at the same time she was scared of what it meant. She didn't even know what her friend had been arrested for. She stopped with the lecture and grabbed Clarke's arm- glaring into her eyes and waiting for a proper response. "Clarke! Come on, talk to me!"

Clarke jerked her arm out of Octavia's grip and kept reading off the numbers of living quarters as they passed through her vision. She was trying to remember which one was Miller's room. Octavia's footsteps vibrated through the former silence of the hallways they were inhabiting because she was stomping in discontent. Clarke stopped, her hand on the door hatch—completely prepared to walk right into Miller's place without knocking. Octavia cleared her throat and indicated that Clarke needed to knock with a hand motion. Clarke did so. Octavia was pleased that Clarke was finally responded to something, yet worry still coursed through her.

Miller's voice told them to come in from a distance. "How dangerous." Clarke mumbled, her mind set in war-mode. She wasn't expecting Bellamy to be there but she should have known he would be. Miller was his best friend. Clarke wanted to turn around a leave the second she met his eyes but she stood her ground, trying to keep up the icy appearance while she could. But it was Bellamy… it was the guy she'd shared a bed with and shared a leadership role with. He was handsome and charming and the fact that he was sitting here with his wounded best friend made her want to break into a smile. It made her want to rip his clothes off too but that was probably a reaction to the anger in her mind. Hate and love (or lust) were in the same side of the brain…at least, that's what she kept saying every painful second that passed before she could manage to speak. "How are you?" She asked because she wasn't exactly trying to be rude.

"Good." Miller said. He was confused by her posture. "What's up?"

"We seriously have to get out of here." Clarke said in one loud breath as if it were common knowledge and they were all thinking the same thing. "As soon as possible."

"What?" Octavia was shocked. But it wasn't that Blake's reaction that had Clarke questioning herself. It was Bellamy's same single word response as Octavia's filled with anger and annoyance that sent Clarke into a quick panic. Octavia continued to talk, "Clarke! Seriously, you need to start talking. What were you just arrested for?"

"It doesn't matter." Clarke said, feeling like she didn't have time to explain. Her hand moved at her side as she talked. From the outside, she probably looked insane which is why her friends weren't given her the reaction she needed. "What matters is the fact that these people aren't out friends."

Minutes passed as everyone in the room contemplated what she said. Octavia's eyes lowered while she thought. Clarke wondered if she was thinking about Lincoln…If so, Clarke had the same fears that Lincoln, too was hurt like Finn. It was that fear that kept her in an upright position and let her words be dissected by the people she trusted. Miller opened his mouth as if he were going to agree with her but Bellamy stepped into her vision, shutting whatever Miller was going to say down with his broad shoulders and stunning physique.

Bellamy shook his head, "Come with me." He grabbed her arm tightly, dragging her out of the room and down the hallway. She cussed him and tried to break out of his grip unsuccessfully. She was on the verge of throwing a few careless punches when he stopped walking. He grabbed a gun from a cabinet by one of the locked doors and stepped into the small glass space with Clarke inches from his face. His eyes were unreadable, his jaw tense.

For a heartbeat, she thought he was going to put her down because of her defiance. Her memories drifted back to space where her actions—her words had resulted in her arrest. The type of questions she planned on asking were either going to free her friends or kill her. She couldn't fully grasp how she was okay with both of those actions but she was. She was prepared for anything.

Anything but the conversation she was about to have.

She heard a loud beeping and saw fluorescent red lights going off around her but she could only look at Bellamy, fury pulsing through her body because of his current state. It was as if he were disgusted with her. She hated that. She hated that she hated that. Her anger was causing her to dig her fingernails into her palms. She wanted to name the red hot fury after him because it was the first time it'd been in such a copious amount. Once the beeping stopped and the red lights turned green, he opened the door with a loud sound.

Bright white light greeted her and she wanted to smile at the outside world. It was as if she'd just emerged from under water to find the entire world more beautiful—more welcoming than before. She almost didn't remember the hardships she'd suffered since coming to earth. Her only thought besides her observations was: _Home. _She longed to run through the grass, and memorize the way it felt against her fair skin. She wanted to run her fingers through it and then put every detail on paper until the opening they were in was etched into her mind for all eternity. _What if this is the last time I see the outside? _She thought. She had to remember it…she had to remember everything. Unfortunately, Bellamy kept his iron-clad grip on her nearly pushing her away from the door into the heavily wooded area that surrounded them. "How'd you get that card?" She asked, her eyes landed on the side of his face. She was no longer concerned about how tightly he was holding her arm. She watched as his face changed because of her question, watched as he bit the inside of his cheek before he disregarded her question.

There it was—the worst feeling in the entire world. Betrayal.

Because Bellamy Blake hadn't been fucking around for the last few weeks. He hadn't been ignoring her because of some stupid slut or because he wanted to shoot guns in a shooting range. He wasn't avoiding her because he had some type of feelings for her. No…Bellamy was locking in his own personal power within Mount Weather without her. And that hurt more than anything had ever hurt her (well, next to her father's death).

She let it fester within her while they continued to walk. Eventually, he pushed her in front of him and told her lowly to continue to walk. "Where are we going?" She asked, feeling a prickle behind her eyes at the sound of his voice.

"Hunting." He responded coldly.

"Funny, I don't have a gun." She replied, pushing back her emotions. She didn't want to be a betrayed partner. She wanted to be a strong leader for her people.

He growled, "I'm not giving you a gun."

"What's your problem?" She turned on her heel. Her teenage authority protesting gene getting in the way of her objective to remain a decent leader. The real question on the tip of her tongue was 'Why?' but she didn't dare to ask that question yet. He would shut her down completely if she did that.

"What is my-" He began but stopped, "I don't have a problem. You're the one with the problem-"

"No I'm not." Clarke said, "I'm only concerned about my people."

"-Sneaking around, confronting leaders. Finn, you've been visiting Finn who jeopardized these people's lives for fun." His temper started to flare at the mention of Finn. Clarke's face faltered briefly as she thought of her conversation with Finn. Then, she processed Bellamy's facial features. He wasn't meeting her in the eyes, he was looking down at the ground—huffing like she'd offended his pride.

"This is about Finn." Clarke said with an acid-like smile on her lips, "This isn't even about what I said at Nathan's, this is fucking personal...How vain are you?"

"Miller, Clarke. His name is Miller." Bellamy raised his voice. He attempted to release a calming breath as he closed his eyes. His hand was brought up in front of him as he tried to explain his point. "I'm not making this personal! You need to stop, Clarke. You need to turn around on this road you're going down and pray everyone forgets."

"You forced me out here to yell at me. About Finn. That's personal." She disregarded the last words that he said. It seemed to piss him off that she was still talking about Finn when he was trying to cover up his jealousy with crap statements about following laws.

Bellamy paused to think before he said the most idiotic thing that he could to her. He knew it was stupid. He knew it would hurt her. Yet, he opened his mouth to say it because he needed her on a different topic other than _him. _"It's criminal behavior." He said, "Its treason, Clarke."

"Fitting because I am a criminal. I guess old habits die hard when it comes to treason. You ever think that we're in a bad situation- that these people aren't as nice as you think they are? Of course not because Bellamy Blake, the former rebel king, doesn't worry about his people anymore. He worries about himself. Our people are in danger and you could care less!"

Something snapped inside of him because of her personal attack on him. Bellamy was an animal at times—he had to be sharp for war. He not only knew how to knock someone out, he knew how to cut them deep with his words. And if that wasn't true—he knew how to cut Clarke deep with his words. He knew how she felt by the look in her eyes. He knew that she was on the edge of something that he happened to be on to. He wanted to pull her close—he wanted to push her away. He wanted to tell her that she was right (because she was) but he wanted his life to go on in its new glory…he thought he deserved a little glory after his disappointing childhood and hardship on the ground. "Is that what Finn said? Tell me Princess, are you two fucking again? Is he fulfilling every need-" She cut him off. He didn't expect her to cut him off. He expected her to cry. He wanted to make her cry because then he could convince himself that she was better off without him.

"Treason." Clarke hated the word, "You know, I've been arrested for treason before, Bellamy. You know why? Because people were scared of the truth." She shook her head, "You're trying to hurt my feelings." Maybe Clarke knew Bellamy the way he knew her, too. She knew when he was pushing her away. She knew when he was trying to be cold. She knew when he was failing. He was failing right now.

He hadn't stopped trying to antagonize her yet, "—is that what it is? Come on Clarke, we can talk about anything, remember? You need me, remember? You really know how to get around, Clarke." Now he was just being unnecessarily cruel bringing her sex life up.

"Stop." She said, "Stop making this about you. They're poisoning him, Bellamy." She felt the sting in her eyes again and saw the satisfaction in his eyes. "And you don't care because they've pacified you with everything you've never had. How long is it going to take before they go after Miller, huh? He hates it here! Or Harper? She'd back _Nathan _up in a heartbeat. Who's next? Octavia-" She knew Octavia was a low blow. "—because eventually she's going to wake up and realize that Lincoln would _never _leave her behind and once she does she'll want out of here, too." She watched his face shift because he was no longer satisfied—oh, no he was _listening _to her. Clarke had this way of demanding attention and he couldn't deny a direct demand from the princess even if he tried. "And what about me?" She didn't really expect him to react much but he did. His eyes finally met hers because the jackass exterior was melting away. She was getting through to him…the way she always seemed to get through to him. He couldn't pretend he didn't like Clarke for that superpower she had. That superpower being her fearlessness when it came to him. Any other girl would be crying like a baby and demanding he take it all back or trying to defend herself. She was letting his sex comments roll off her back like water. "Because I sure as hell am not going to sit around while one of my own gets poisoned… I'm not going to sit around and wait for things to change. I'm not going to eat fucking pizza and screw around because hey- life's so fucking fantastic around here that it has to last forever! Newsflash, Bellamy!" She was screaming at the top of her lungs now because his eyes were starting to glaze over at his other thoughts. "We don't get happy endings! This is earth and it's our job to make sure these people make it! It's our job, no one else's and just because you've lost track of what's important, doesn't mean I have. We don't get nice apartments and this fairy tale without a price…and what if that price is our lives?"

"Clarke…" He said. He was going to apologize because it seemed fitting after his irrational outburst. She put up a hand to stop him.

"Please, choke on my name some more while you try to come up with some lame ass excuse." Clarke rolled her eyes, "I don't want to hear it. You're my partner, Bellamy. I trust you with everything I have…please tell me you can do the same."

"It sounds insane." He claimed, "Besides Finn, you have no proof and excuse me when I say he's not a reliable source. How are you going to convince our entire group of misfits to follow you?"

"They never contacted the Ark." Clarke said, "Fact. That'll mean something to them."

"Okay." Bellamy shrugged, "Easily explained. The Ark left them to die. They'll relate because the Ark left them to die."

"Oh, so let's just welcome Ark survivors with open arms? Your logic is flawed." She was calming down, her face restoring to its steely leader façade as she attempted to talk like they used to. He noticed the way her eyes flitted around and how her breathing changed that she'd gotten what she needed to say off her chest. He'd gone down a bad road with her but they'd taken a temporary detour. "Why didn't they help the grounders but help us? Why are the grounders afraid of them? Why didn't we pick them up when Raven restored the radio—" Raven, Clarke needed to talk to Raven…she added that on her list of things to do. "—what are they gaining from this?"

"Maybe they're genuinely nice people."

"We live in a post-nuclear warzone and you think the neighbors are nice?" Clarke said, a bitter laugh escaping her lips. "The remnants of the people that blew this beautiful place to pieces over personal gain...? We're humans, Bellamy. We always want something. We always crave something we can't have and we get jealous."

He nodded as if he understood exactly what she was saying, which was a start. Clarke, of course, didn't know where his mind was heading for the thousandth time that day. Their night of passion. It was burned into him like a brand. "You make a good argument."

"I make a great argument." She told him, "I'm sorry I yelled."

"I'm sorry I haven't been around." He said, "I'm sorry I got caught up in it."

"Happens to the best of us."

"Not the best of us." He said, "You're the best of us…Clarke."

She shook her head, "What do we have that they don't?"

"Moonshine." Bellamy said. "I don't know."

Clarke felt the wind sweep by her, sending a chill up her arm. She almost forgot about winter…how could she forget about the upcoming winter? "We could run away right now and be free."

"You aren't that selfish." He said, "You'd rather die than leave our people behind. Everyone knows that."

"Does that make me stupid?"

"Extremely." Bellamy said, "But it makes you extremely noble as well."

She nodded, "I don't want to go back inside. That place is suffocating me…I spent my entire life in a metal box and now it terrifies me."

"Why do you say things like that?" Bellamy asked. He felt like a mental mess because he'd gone through so many emotions in the last ten minutes. Anger, jealousy, fear, and now amazement… he was amazed by her. "You voice what you're thinking like…like…"

"I said I trust you." Clarke said, "We need someone to talk to. I have you. I have Octavia, too but really… She doesn't need to be worrying about the things that are worrying me right now." She shrugged, "I'm used to you."

Bellamy sighed, "We going to talk about last night?"

"We had sex."

"That, we did." He said, "And you kicked me out afterwards."

Clarke shrugged, "I didn't like you."

"Didn't?"

"Don't…maybe." She took the time to spread her arms out as the wind went around her body. "It wasn't terrible sex."

"It was great sex, Clarke." Bellamy said, "You can admit that I rocked your world."

Clarke rolled her eyes at his cockiness, "And if I do?"

He was silent for a minute, "Then I would be inclined to do it again."

"And if I let you?"

"I'd probably want to do it again and again."

She turned around and looked at him. "Ever heard there's a fine line between love and hate?"

"Once or twice."

"I think I hate you." Clarke said before she turned around again, "Even if you rocked my world."


End file.
